1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coil lead wires and loudspeakers using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A voice coil lead wire is one component of a loudspeaker. A voice coil and an external audio input device can be electrically connected by the coil lead wire.
Presently, the voice coil lead wire is formed by intertwisting a plurality of metal wires. However, the metal wires have poor strength. A bent voice coil lead wire can cause a fatigue fracture of the metal wires in the voice coil lead wire and make the loudspeaker inoperative. Thus, the lifespan of the loudspeaker is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a voice coil lead wire resisting fatigue fracture, and a loudspeaker using the same.